No Sex for a Week
by Love the Omni
Summary: “For the last time, it was an accident. But, really, Drake? No sex for a week?” Bobby/John slash. Written for a challenge on the Fire and Ice forums.


**No Sex for a week**

Challenge: Food Love

Prompt: Write about Bobby and/or John playing with food in a way that's hot. (Whether the food itself is hot or the things they do with it...)

Summary: "For the last time, it was an accident. But, _really_, Drake? No sex for a _week_?"

Notes: I wrote this a while ago for the Fire and Ice forums but I'm just now posting it here. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"John! I'm starting desert without you if you don't get in here!" Bobby yelled. He grabbed two plates and sat them on the table, craning his neck to see if John was coming. "_John_!"

"Alright, I'm coming. _Geez_." John dragged his feet as he walked into the kitchen before slumping into his seat.

"You look terrible," Bobby observed. He finished setting the table and plopped down in a seat next to John. "I told you not to stay up all night playing with fire." John shot him an annoyed look.

"How many times do you want me to apologize? It was an accident!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't say anything," Bobby said, trying to stop himself from smiling, "but now that you mention it, I _have_ come up with some way you can pay me back." John froze and looked him over.

"And what exactly is that?" He asked.

"No sex for a week," Bobby stated, picking up a cupcake and taking a large bite out of it.

There was a morbid silence.

"What?!" John shrieked.

"You heard me. You've got to pay _somehow_ for torching me while I'm asleep… _again_." John grimaced.

"For the last time, it was an accident. But, _really_, Drake? No sex for a _week_?" Bobby shrugged.

"I think it's the perfect punishment. Besides, I might actually get a few nights of good sleep without you keeping me up for 'one more time' all night." John stared at his boyfriend incredulously.

"You're actually serious, aren't you?" Bobby just smirked and took another bite. "Can't you come up with a better punishment, like tying me up or something?" John asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"You'd like that too much," Bobby said simply.

"But _Bobby_! A _whole_ _week_!" John groaned, banging his head on the table for emphasis.

"Quit whining and take it like a man," Bobby said, amused. John pouted, not touching his food and instead listening to Iceman for once. He stayed silent and played with his lighter, lost in his thoughts.

Bobby sighed and relished the quiet while it lasted. He reached out across the table to get more icing to spread on one of the cupcakes. John watched him absentmindedly. His eyes lazily followed every one of Bobby's movements.

Then all of a sudden his eyes lit up and a smirk played across his face.

"Oh well, then." John sighed, leaning back in his chair casually. "I guess it can't be helped." Bobby stopped mid-bite. That was not a good sign. John never just 'gave up' on getting things that he wanted. Bobby had been prepared to fight with him about it all week.

"_Really_?" He asked, sarcastically. He didn't fall for whatever John was planning one bit.

"Yep. I know you won't budge on this so I might as well just," he dipped his finger in the tub of icing, "eat this delicious desert instead." Bobby raised his eyebrows in amusement as he watched John get all the icing off of his finger in one smooth flick of his tongue.

So _that_ was it, huh?

John licked his lips and sighed in satisfaction.

"Good stuff," He said covering his fingers in even more icing. He kept eye contact with Bobby as he slowly licked each of his red-covered fingers. Bobby wasn't fazed with John's attempts at seduction.

"You might want to try eating it with the cupcakes," Bobby pointed out, rolling his eyes as he finished the rest of his own cupcake. John smirked as he watched Bobby eat.

"You've got a bit of icing on your cheek," He murmured as he leaned in to lick the blue mess away. He whimpered softly as his tongue massaged Bobby's cheek. His breath hitched, louder than usual. Once it was all gone, John kissed his way over to Bobby's mouth.

Bobby pulled away.

"Stop it. I said no sex, remember?" He muttered.

"What are you talking about, Bobby? I was just helping you get some icing off your cheek," John said innocently, "and it looks like I missed some."

He grabbed the fork that Bobby had been using and engulfed the last of the blue icing. He faced Bobby again and got up to sit on his lap, rocking his hips against his slightly as he shoved his tongue in his mouth.

No matter how hard he tried to fight it, Bobby had to admit that John was turning him on. John hardly ever made any noise when he was coming on to him. It was a big difference to watch him gasp and writhe like this. John groaned and his hands slowly made their way lower.

Blue and red icing mixed in their mouths creating a taste Bobby had never experienced before. Bobby was so caught up in this new way of tasting his lover that he didn't even notice John slip of his belt and drop it on the floor.

"I never realized how messy you could be," John whispered against his neck. "I think I got it all but let me look _everywhere_," he flicked his tongue inside Bobby's ear, sending a rush down to his groin, "just in case."

John slid off of his lap and got down on his knees, leaving his marks on Bobby's chest the whole way.

Wait. When did Bobby's shirt get off, anyway?

Bobby slowly started to realize that John was winning this; and something about the way he was swirling his tongue along the waistband of his pants made him stop caring.

He was giving in.

Bobby stopped squirming and finally cried out in overdue satisfaction.

His satisfaction was short-lived.

It was John's turn to pull away.

"Oh, I forgot," he sighed. "We can't do this, remember? It's my punishment," John shook his head and got off the floor. He sat back down in his own seat, watching Bobby smugly.

Bobby just glared at him.

John shrugged and tried hard not to keep from smiling. "What a shame. I was even going to let you top tonight."

Before he could say another word, Bobby dove under the table. John smirked as he heard the familiar sound of his pants being unzipped.


End file.
